dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Fighters (DBZF) Episode 3
Narrator: ''Last time on Dragon Ball Z:F, the fight commenced on Planet Earth but everyone was transported to Planet Yardrat due to precaution by Dende and Mr. Popo, as they forgot to ask for no inhabitants. When the fight continued on Planet Yardrat a young Saiyan emerged out of no where and in a fit of anger, he gave Kuriza a beating but was soon blasted away by Kuriza's ki blast. The boy landed where the Z-Fighters were stationed. Who is this young boy? Find out...NOW! Opening Bit by Bit - Vic Mignogna Kuriza: That little..runt! ???: *Panting* That was for my family, you big jerk! Kuriza: WHY YOU BASTARD!!! *Kuriza dashes towards the Saiyan and blasts him to where the Z-Fighters are. Tien catches him and puts him down.* Tien: There you go. Now, what's your name? ???: My n...name is Esharott. I'm a S-saiyan. That little...j...jerk killed my p..parents! Gohan: *Angry* He killed your parents? What else did he do? Krillin: Here, take one of these. It's called a senzu bean and we grow them back at Earth. It heals you immediately. Esharott: T-thanks.. *He eats a senzu bean and gets up right away.* Wow, I feel better than ever! Thanks! I think that zenkai boost helped me out a bit! Krillin: Any time, so how old are you? Esharott: I'm 11. I think right now we should be focusing on Kuriza. I'll tell you everything after. Krillin: You're right. Let's go. Kuriza: It's great you got to meet your new friends Esharott, but friends are highly overrated don't you think? Esharott: You only say that because you don't have any (ROASTT 2.0). Kuriza: Grgh...BE QUIET!! *Kuriza rushes towards Yamcha but Yamcha quickly moves out of the way so Kuriza bangs his head on a mountain.* I see you guys are stronger than you look. I guess I'll transform. I never had to go beyond this besides sparring with my father, Frieza! Everyone besides Esharott: FRIEZA?!?!?!?!?!? Goku: Frieza's yo-your-your father?!! Gohan: FRIEZA?! HAD A CHILD?! Kuriza: Oh you heard me right. One of you monkeys killed him when I was a child so I never got to train with him very often. WHO DID IT! Goku: I didn't kill him, but I destroyed him. Kuriza: Then I will get my revenge. GRRAAAAAHHH!!! *Kuriza's body builds up immensly and his legs and arms grow. His neck stretches out, he grows bigger horns and his hands and feet also grow. GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Goten: Wow..he's becoming giant! Kuriza: Welcome to my second form. Remember I have two transformations left. Gohan: Mhm. Frieza had the same exact thing. Keep your guard up everyone. Esharott: H-he can t-transfo..form...He's so much s..stronger..*Esharott's scouter breaks* ???: Esharott? IS THAT REALLY YOU? Esharott: ? ! ZAPO! I missed you! Vegeta: Who is that? Esharott: My childhood friend Zapo! Zapo: I came here to heal anyone just incase something happens! Gohan: Thanks! Trunks: Yeah, that would help a lot! *Zapo smiles back* Kuriza: *With an extremely masculine voice* Yeah, you fools will need it. Worthless scum. Vegeta: THEN LETS SETTLE THIS!!! *Vegeta powers up as Super Saiyan and dashes towards Kuriza, blowing a punch at his face. However, Kuriza doesn't move or flinch at all* Kuriza: That felt good. Can you massage my back now? *Vegeta continues to punch him in the gut* Kuriza: I said my back. Here, let me show you where it is. *Kuriza grabs Vegeta, turns him around and knees him extremely hard. Vegeta gets powered down to normal and is extremely hurt, knocked into layers of rock.* Trunks: DONT DO THAT YOU JERK!!! *Trunks rushes at Kuriza but Kuriza backslaps Trunks into the same layer of rock.* Goten: HEY! THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND! *Goten tries to fly towards Kuriza but Gohan stops him* Gohan: Let it go Goten. The same with will happen to you. Goten: COME ON! THAT'S UNFAIR! Piccolo: Did you not see what happened to Vegeta, Goten? Trunks is lucky to still be alive right now, let alone conscious! *Trunks struggles to get up* Esharott: Well you may give up but I won't! *Esharott dashes towards Kuriza and manages to hit a hard blow on his gut, but Kuriza punches Esharott's jaw. Surprisingly, Esharott looks back at him as if it only hurt a little bit.* Tien: That kid is strong..how was he not sent flying? Vegeta: H-he's a Saiyan..that zenkai boost r-really helped him. *Esharott powers up and fires a huge ki blast at Kuriza that misses badly.* Kuriza: Was that supposed to hit me or scare me? Esharott: Actually, neither. *The ki blast appears above Kuriza, splitting into dozens of small ki blasts and raining down on Kuriza.* Piccolo: That's exactly like my Hellzone Grenade! Goku: What is up with this kid? He's extremely strong! Kuriza: Grr...you actually managed to hurt me in this form..and those other two couldn't. You're strong, but not STRONG ENOUGH!! *Kuriza headbutts Esharott (right between the horns so he doesn't get impaled) and he gets sent flying; Esharott's armor breaks completely and only a little bit of the jumpsuit is left.* Zapo: Esharott! I'll take you to a healing station and they will get you new armor! *Zapo picks up Esharott and flies to the city* Goku: I guess this isn't something to be taken jokingly. *Goku powers up to a Super Saiyan 2 and flies towards Kuriza* You're mine now! *He lands a hard punch on Kuriza that sends him flying. He then flies and appears behind Kuriza, then kicking him up into the air.* KAMEHAMEHA!! *He blasts a Kamehameha that blasts him into the sky* Krillin: These guys really are strong.. Hey Yamcha, can you hand Trunks and Vegeta these last two senzu beans? They are the only ones left. Yamcha: Sure. *He gives them the senzu beans and they get back up. Trunks: Wow, I feel as good as new! Vegeta: Hmph. I won't let Kakarot steal my spotlight. *Vegeta powers up to a Super Saiyan and dashes towards Kuriza and tries to kick his neck, but it barely does any damage. Vegeta backs away a little bit* What is up with this guy? Kuriza: Rgh..that Goku guy is stronger than he looks. I guess my 2nd form won't be enough. GRGH!!!! *Kuriza powers up and starts growing horns on his back and shoulderpads. Piccolo: Just like Frieza.. *Namek Saga Flashbacks* This guy is way stronger though.. Gohan: I remember I was about 5 when that happened..you were fighting Frieza and then he told you to witness the best transformation. Wow..history repeats itself they say. Piccolo: Rgh..this one is insane.. Kuriza: GRAAAAAAH!! *The transformation ends and Kuriza is in his 3rd form, even taller and more masculine-sounding than ever* Now, with this increased power who should I kill first? Maybe YOU!!! *Kuriza rushes towards Piccolo and gut punches and his hand goes right through his stomach. Piccolo's eyes turn white and he goes unconscious* Gohan: G..rgh...you...you ARE GOING TO PAY!!!!! *Gohan powers up to Rage Super Saiyan 2 to this theme Flow* DIE!!!!! *Gohan kicks Kuriza in the neck, nearly breaking it and then he gut punches him hard, blasting him away. Gohan then flies behind Kuriza and kicks his abdomen, sending him sideways. He then kicks his leg, tripping him and sending him down to the ground. Gohan flies and appears under Kuriza, then punching him and firing a Super Masenko into his stomach, it exploding into a huge ki explosion and smoke, with Kuriza being sent up into the air. Gohan then teleports where Kuriza is and fires a Kamehameha, blowing him into a mountain.* KAMEEHAMEHAAAAAAAAHH!!!!! Goku: !!! Gohan! Jeez! Goten: Wow! My brother is the strongest ever! *Kuriza appears out of the smoke, on the floor, all bloody and scratched up.* Kuriza: Rgh..y...you...rgh..*He holds his arm, that feels broken but isn't* You t..think you a..re going to k..kill me? Gohan: You couldn't even kill Piccolo. And yes, I will kill you. *Gohan dashes towards Kuriza, then kicking his jaw, making his head face up, nearly breaking his neck* I'm down here. *Kuriza struggles to bring his neck back. He then punches Gohan in the face but Gohan reacts fast, catching his fist.* Was that a stretch or a punch? *Gohan kicks Kuriza, sliding him into the rocks.* Vegeta: What...what the hell happened to him? He's so powerful! I can't let another one of Kakarot surpass me! Gohan: Just did. *Vegeta almost loses his temper but Trunks calms him down* Kuriza: Rgh..I can't resort to my final form alr-*coughing blood*-already.. Gohan: If you don't want to die, then go ahead. Kuriza: I w-won't d-die..*Kuriza powers up a little bit and flies towards Gohan, but Gohan dodges and Kuriza flies into a mountain*. Gohan: Too slow. Yamcha: Gohan is handling him pretty well, but when is that Esharott kid coming back? He seems to be the only other person able to handle him other than Goku.. Tien: He will be back soon. And no. I can handle him too. Yamcha: You never even fought him! Tien: Says the person who is camping back here following Krillin's orders to give someone a senzu bean. Yamcha: Rghh.. ''*Back at the healing chamber, Esharott is almost ready* Zapo: It seems like five more minutes he will be back up! Doctor: Yes. He took quite a blow, even you couldn't heal him. Doctor 2: His ID recognizes him as a Saiyan. Eleven years old. Is this correct? Zapo: Yes. Doctor 2: Then he should be a lot stronger when he wakes up. *Back at the fight* Kuriza: *Powering up* Rgh..guess I have to use everything I got.. *Kuriza teleports to Gohan and gut punches him. Gohan quickly gets up and gets in a combat clash with him*. Yamcha: They are really getting at it! *Kuriza knocks Gohan to the ground and is ready to fire a death beam to his heart that would nearly kill him immediately* Kuriza: NOW YOU WILL DIE! *Goku reacts quickly as he jumps infront of Gohan, the beam hitting Goku's stomach. Gohan is unhurt.* Gohan: Dad! Category:Fan Fiction Category:DBZF